Traumatisme
by pirate-grenouille
Summary: Pauvre Néville, il fait des découvertes très déconcertante aujourd'hui. Petit, très petit os, sans originalité, juste pour m'amuser. Hp/Dm Fin abrupte


Disclaimer; Rien ne m'appartient tout à JKR

Petit, très petit os, sans originalité, juste pour m'amuser.

Bonne petite et rapide lecture.

TRAUMATISMES

Néville Londubat venait de vivre un traumatisme et rien au monde ne pourrait lui faire oublier la vision de pur horreur donc il venait d'être témoin.

D'ailleurs Néville n'avait pas bouger depuis, sa main tenant encore la poignée et il restait planter dans le cadre de porte parfaitement immobile.

Devant lui se tenait Draco Malfoy, le pantalon et le boxer descendu aux chevilles, sa main gauche serrant sa verge descendante, pendant que sa semence séchait sur sa main.

Draco et Néville se fixaient, leur visage prenant une couleur rivalisant avec celle des cheveux de la famille Weasley.

Néville regrettait d'être entrer dans ces toilettes, premièrement c'était des toilettes pour filles, deuxièmement personne n'y allait jamais, prétendant quelles étaient hanté et troisièmement son appel de la nature venait de le traumatiser.

La seule chose que Néville vit et entendit, en entrant dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, est un Draco Malfoy très énergique, se donnant du plaisir, et hurlant: « Ohhh...ahhh..oui...Potter», en se déversant sur sa main.

Néville récupéra le contrôle de son corps, il déglutit détourna le regard et sortit à toute vitesse de la pièce.

POV Draco

Draco était sous le choque, il paniquait intérieurement, mais étant un Malfoy, il ne laissait rien paraître. Lorsque Néville sortit en courant des toilettes, il remonta son pantalon et parti vomir dans la toilette la plus proche.

Quand il eu fini, il se dirigea vers les lavabo se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Sa vie venait de se terminer, il ne pourra jamais sortir de cet endroit la tête haute. Néville Londubat, le résidu de cracmol venait de le détruire, lui, le grand, séduisant et puissant Draco Malfoy.

Draco n'avait pas put résister plus longtemps, normalement il attendait le soir. Coucher dans son lit avec un sort de silence ou dans de rare occasion dans les douches, dans les vestiaire de Quidditch, après un match opposant les serpentard au gryffondor, lorsque tous ses coéquipier avait quittés.

Cependant, ce matin après le cours de DCFM, il n'avait pas put attendre. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient eu un cours pratique, bien entendu, Maugrey Fol-œil, avait former les duo, en fonction de leur maison, serpentard vs gryffondor et serdaigle vs poufsouffle. Évidemment, Draco avait été placé avec Potter.

Ils avaient commencer avec des sort standard, comme lors de leur deuxième années, puis les insulte avaient commencer et Potter avait perdu son sang froid et en était venu aux mains.

Après le cours la seule chose qui occupait les penser de Malfoy, était le corps, chaud et virile de Potter contre le sien, il avait un besoin urgent de se soulager.

Draco avait aperçu les toilette de Mimi Geignarde, les toilettes pour FILLES, HANTÉS, dans lesquelles PERSONNE ne venait jamais.

Dans les possibilité les plus absurde qu'il avait imaginer, une première année serait entrer. Il n'avait jamais envisager qu'un garçon, de son année, dormant de le même dortoir que son fantasme entrerait lorsqu'il jouirait en criant le nom de sa Némésis. Quelle était les probabilités?

Draco s'aspergea le visage d'eau à nouveau, il se donnait encore dix minutes avant de sortir de cette pièce et d'aller subir la honte de sa vie.

Malfoy était persuader, qu'en se moment même, Londubat faisait le tour de Poudlard répandant la rumeurs, l'occasion idéal de se venger de tout ce que Malfoy lui avait fait endurer.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Néville entra en courant dans le dortoir des garçons de quatrième année, Ron voulu lui demander ce qu'il avait, mais Néville fut beaucoup plus rapide et s'enferma dans les toilettes.

Ron se tourna vers Seamus et Dean, ils haussèrent les épaules et continuèrent leur conversation sur la couple du monde.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Néville ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre la porte de la salle de bain, il avait eu une envie de vomir, mais elle venait de lui passer.

Néville ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il le dire à tous? Pour enfin prendre sa Revenge sur Malfoy, mais qui le croirais. Qui serait assez fou pour croire que Draco Malfoy, le prince des serpentards fantasme sur Harry Potter? Est-ce qu'il devait le dire à Harry? Néville se dit qu'il en parlerais peut-être à Hermione, elle lui donnera de bon conseil, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Ron, il déteste tellement Malfoy, qu'il choisirait l'option de l'humiliation.

-Ahhhh...

Néville soupira, Malfoy l'avait tellement traumatiser qu'il entendait ses gémissements, même lorsqu'il était seul.

-Putain...oui...mmmm...

Néville ouvrit les yeux, il n'était pas seul dans cette pièce. Il se décala de la porte et avança vers les douches du dortoir.

Néville sentit son sang se glacer à la vision se présentant devant lui et son corps se figea à nouveau, devant se deuxième traumatisme.

-Ahhh...oui...Malfoy...


End file.
